personashadowsoftrueperceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucien Shimada
Lucien Shimada is a major character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Judgement Arcana Personality For the most part, Lucien is a level-headed, collected individual, confident in himself and his abilities. However, he does not take kindly to anyone daring to disrespect his family. When that happens, the target is usually facing the business end of a rapier. He’s quite passionate about the sword, taking up as many techniques as possible, though his preferred is of course traditional fencing. Most of the time, he’s rather quiet and reserved, and will sonly speak up when requested or when he has something to say. Which isn’t particularly often, as he is a bit of an opportunist, and a lot of what he says can be misconstrued, especially due to his lack of knowledge of the Japanese language as a whole. He has a firm belief that most interpersonal issues can be resolved via a duel, though not necessarily one to the death, unless the grievance is severe enough, and will challenge nearly anyone he finds either worthy or deserving. There is a rather strong sense of justice and perhaps chivalry within him though, and he will stand up for others when the need arises, but has a bad tendency to judge people heavily based on a first impression, and will change his decisions to reflect this. Background Lucien was born in the great city of Paris, to a Japanese father and French mother, and grew up taking in everything the wonderful city had to offer. However, his father had left for Japan when he was but a small boy, and his mother knew that their relationship wouldn’t last. He still supported them as best he could, sending them money and gifts every month or so, and he never missed a birthday. Whenever possible, he flew out to France to see them. After Lucien reached the age of fourteen, however, the gifts and money stopped coming in, and no correspondence was heard from his father at all. It was around this time that his mother had begun to fall ill. At this time, Lucien had become a blossoming swordsman, winning tournament after tournament, even practicing against adults more than double his age and besting them. Nothing was heard from his father for another two years, and Lucien continued to improve in his swordsmanship, even going so far as to compete in adult tournaments with special permission. A letter had arrived, on his sixteenth birthday, from his father. It stated simply that he was still living in Japan but had moved to a different location to work, as the job there had just opened, and he could earn more money to potentially move to Paris, and help provide for his family even better. But he knew that she was ill, severely so, and suggested that in the event of her death that Lucien move to Japan, to live with him and complete his schooling. Lucien retched at the thought, especially due to his father’s abandonment of them after his mother fell ill. But, in the coming days, her illness took a turn for the worse, and she perished, with Lucien at her side, and still no word from his father. Being a sixteen-year-old, he was deemed unable to provide for himself, and sent to live with the nearest surviving relative, which happened to be his father. Now, he is slowly but surely adapting to Japanese culture and their schooling system, as well as attempting to form some sort of a bond with his father. Pulling the Strings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Persona user Category:Apsolia